The development and deployment of smart technology have increased as considerations of energy efficiency and system integration gain momentum. Optically-switchable windows, such as electrochromic windows, are a promising field of smart technology. Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a material exhibits a reversible electrochemically-mediated change in one or more optical properties when stimulated to a different electronic state. Electrochromic materials and the devices made from them may be incorporated into, for example, windows for home, commercial, or other use. The color, tint, transmittance, absorbance, or reflectance of electrochromic windows can be changed by inducing a change in the electrochromic material, for example, by applying a voltage across the electrochromic material. Such capabilities can allow for control over the intensities of various wavelengths of light that may pass through the window. One area of relatively recent interest is in intelligent control systems and algorithms for driving optical transitions in optically-switchable windows to provide desirable lighting conditions while reducing the power consumption of such devices and improving the efficiency of systems with which they are integrated.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.